In various types of networks, narrow band interfering signals can inject themselves into a spectrum. These narrow band interfering signals are referred to as ingress noise. In burst mode types of communication protocols, such as time division multiple access (TDMA), narrow band ingress can occupy and hinder numerous frequencies where spectrum is at a premium. For example, such narrow band ingress can occupy the up-stream band of cable data communication systems, such as employing a version of the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) standard. Thus, in modern high bandwidth DOCSIS networks, it is no longer practical to avoid frequencies where such narrow band ingress is present. This narrow band ingress degrades the demodulation fidelity of up-stream burst signals that encompass the ingress in DOCSIS systems such that the modulation error ratio (MER) is too low causing unacceptably high symbol/bit errors.